What is a Birthday Anyway?
by Brookebynature
Summary: It's Brooke's birthday and where is everyone? She sure as hell doesn't know, but there is someone that cares. Someone who'll give up a great oppertunity to make her feel loved. Pointless fluff, but fun to read. COMPLETE
1. Wishing and Remembering

**What Is A Birthday Anyway?**

**Author-** Emily-Grace Mendes (Brookebynature)

**Disclaimer- **I own none of the following characters, so please don't sue me.

**Summary- **It's Brooke's birthday and where is everyone? She sure as hell doesn't know, but there is someone that cares. Someone who'll give up a great oppertunity to make her feel loved. Part 1 of a short(ish) story

**A/N- **So I know I should be focusing on my current story (Life is what you make it) but i couldn't resist writing this since I've just had a similar experience last weekend. I've got some more ideas for one shots about these two, I just can't help myself!

I loved writing this, so I hope you enjoy it too. Please leave me a review at the end :)

* * *

Chapter 1-Wishing and Remembering

****

She hadn't expected her parents to come home. Not really. She'd hoped they would, asked God if maybe he could let her enjoy a birthday with her family. But she'd been asking that for years, so why would this year be any different?

She didn't even have Lucas. He was away at some basketball day-school in Charlotte but he was coming home later that night. He'd told her that it was on her birthday, and that he would stay in Tree Hill and they'd all hang out. But then Nathan got a letter to say that he should attend the school too, so Brooke had decided that it wouldn't be worth it anyway. Besides, she wasn't going to let her selfishness stop Lucas from doing something he needed, wanted to do.

Lately they'd become so much closer-not to the point of where they were a couple, but close enough so that they would hang out usually every night, stay over at each other's houses sometimes on weekends, and even pretend to be together when they went out partying and someone they didn't like was hitting on them. They both were ready for more-hell, they'd been ready for ages. Neither wanted to make the first move, and if they were honest, they were scared that they would spoil what they had now. And what did they have?

They had something that they treasured more than anything, something real, something that a lot of people envied. They had security in each other.

_"You ready Cheery"  
"Just gotta………Damn it! Remind me not to let Haley borrow my shoes again"  
"Everything o.k?" Lucas laughed, walking towards Brooke's closet.  
"No" Brooke whined . "Haley totally stretched my Jimmy Choos and now they're falling off my feet"  
"Just wear another pair then"  
"Lucas, I can't just 'wear another pair' These totally complimented my shirt"  
"Brooke your shirt looks fine"  
"Fine? Well jeez thanks Luke. You look fine too"  
"Wrong thing to say?" he laughed "You have no idea about how to compliment a girl"_

_Lucas pulled her in to him, wrapping his arms around her.  
"You look beautiful" he whispered. She pulled away and studied his face to see if he was being sarcastic. "Thanks Luke" she replied, kissing him softly on the cheek.  
"So, to the restaurant"  
"Hell yeah, I'm starving" she laughed, playfully swatting him away_.

This morning Brooke had opened her cards, scrutinising the writing on the envelopes in the hope that there would be something from her parents. Nothing. She had no idea why she felt that it was important that she had to have a card from them. They barely acknowledged the fact that she existed, so a birthday wasn't going to be any more special than any other day in the year. It wasn't like other people weren't in her situation. Peyton didn't even have a Mom any more, she'd dies when they were young and barely understood what was going on. Her dad was always working away, and even when he came home, it wouldn't be for long. Then there was Lucas, who hadn't even known his dad for the first 16 years of his life. Keith had left after the wedding, and nobody had seen him since.

So why was it that she was making such a big deal of things? Brooke let a few tears fall, but then stopped herself, angry for the mess that she was in.

_"Your anniversary?" the waitress asked after she had taken Brooke and Lucas's order. Brooke shook her head, but smiled. Lucas squeezed her leg with the hand that was resting there. Brooke smiled wider and placed her hand on top of his as the waitress recited the order to them before going to get their drinks._

_"We must look like a pretty good couple Broody" Brooke said sexily, giving Lucas a wink.  
"Just pretty good"  
"O.k, we must look like a really hot couple"  
"Yeah and just think, we'd look even better if you'd worn the good shoes" Lucas laughed.  
"Lucas Eugene Scott! You can not insult a woman like that, especially over dinner!" Brooke said as she smacked his hand away from her knee, shooting him a playful glare._

_The food arrived and Brooke carefully watched the waitress place Lucas's plate in front of him, checking to see if there was anything she wanted. The waitress turned around after putting Brooke's plate down, and Brooke quickly stuck her fork into his fries, getting as many as she could on the end._

_"Hey!" Lucas replied indignantly, glaring at Brooke, who gave him an innocent look.  
"What"  
"That" Lucas replied, pointing to the pile of fries on her plate. Brooke shrugged simply, but gave him a wide smile, displaying her dimples. Seeing her smile, Lucas could find no more mock insults, and settled on returning the smile, placing his hand gently back on her knee._

The phone rung, sending Brooke back into the present.  
"Hello"  
"Happy Birthday Cheery"  
"Hey Lucas" Brooke replied somewhat sadly "Uh oh, Cheery doesn't sound so cheery"  
"I'm fine" "You get a card off your parents yet"  
"Yeah, it came this morning" Brooke lied, feeling herself go red at the thought of not telling Lucas the truth. Lately, they'd been so open and honest with each other that even a small lie to cover up how she was feeling felt wrong.  
"See? I told you they wouldn't forget" Lucas said "You're always right" Brooke replied, forcing back tears.  
"O.k, well sorry I can't talk for longer, but I've gotta go" Lucas said, closing his eyes, knowing full well that Brooke was lying to him. He thought they were past that, that they didn't have secrets from each other any more. Although he knew that was hypocritical of him. He was keeping one of the biggest secrets from Brooke, and it was killing him not telling her that he still loved her, but he knew it would hurt her even more if she wasn't ready, or if she didn't feel the same way.  
"O.k" Brooke whispered, her salty tears now silently falling from her hazel eyes. "I'll talk to you later"  
"Bye Cheery" Lucas said in his most convincing voice.  
"Bye Lucas" she whispered as she put the phone down, the tears showing no sign of stopping.

* * *

You like? I'll continue if you do...


	2. Alone For Now

**What is a birthday anyway?**

**Author-** Emily-Grace Mendes (Brookebynature)

**Disclaimer-** I own none of the following characters, so please don't sue me.

**Summary-** It's Brooke's birthday and where is everyone? She sure as hell doesn't know, but there is someone that cares. Someone who'll give up a great oppertunity to make her feel loved. Part 1 of a short(ish) story

**A/N-** So I know I should be focusing on my current story (Life is what you make it) but i couldn't resist writing this since I've just had a similar experience last weekend. I've got some more ideas for one shots about these two, I just can't help myself!

I loved writing this, so I hope you enjoy it too. Please leave me a review at the end :)

* * *

Chapter 2-Alone...For Now

Lucas put his bags into the car and shut the door, taking one last look at the huge building where he had been staying. So he was missing a 'vital' game. So what? Brooke meant more to him than basketball ever would, and as much as Nathan had told him to stick it out a few more hours, Lucas knew he couldn't.

There wouldn't have been much point in him playing a game that his heart wasn't in anyway. His heart was with Brooke, she just didn't know it yet.

* * *

Brooke set the cards down on the mantle piece, displaying them on the sideboard when she ran out of room. There was a gap in the middle of the mantle however, the place that she had reserved every year for the card from her parents.

'Just because it's not here now, doesn't mean they won't send you one' she told herself, forcing a smile, although she didn't know who it was for. Peyton and Haley were coming over later and they had told her that they were going out for dinner, since neither of them could cook. Brooke had never imagined Haley as someone who was a disaster in the cooking department. She'd always thought that being married would mean that Haley was domesticated. Obviously not.

* * *

"You sure about this man?" Nathan asked over the phone "You'll still be able to make it of you turn back now"

"Nathan, it's Brooke's birthday"

"Yeah, and it will still be her birthday in a few hours when this game is over. Can't you just see her then"

"I don't expect you to understand, o.k" Lucas told him "but I need to go back home, and my mind's made up. You can't talk me out of it"

"Well I tried" Nathan laughed

"And failed" Lucas laughed back "See you in a couple hours. Good luck man"

Lucas pulled into a gas station, stopping for a break and wondering whether he should call Brooke to tell her he was coming back. But then he realised that he needed to do something special to show Brooke how much she meant to him, and that he didn't want her to feel alone. If he couldn't tell her how he really felt, then at least he could try and convey it with words.

* * *

"_Happy Birthday Broody" Brooke said in that sexy voice that he loved so much. He opened his eyes after Brooke took her hands away from them, looking around to see where she had brought him._

"_I remember this bar" he said, a knowing smile on his face._

"_As do I Broody. I believe this is where we started our night of passion"_

"_It's where we started my night of being grounded by Keith"_

"_You should remember the good things Luke" Brooke laughed, rolling her eyes. "I thought you might like to get your ass kicked at pool again"_

"_By who? The girl who called squirrels, Squillers until the third grade?" Lucas said, raising his eyebrows the way Brooke had done to him when she made the first shot._

"_Good comeback" she said, grazing her body against his as she handed the barman the fake I.D's that she'd brought along with some money, in exchange for two beers._

* * *

Yep, she had gone all out for his birthday, starting off where they had their first date, moving on to a small restaurant overlooking the ocean, and then ending with a heavy make-out session in her hot tub, surrounded by lit tea-lights and white rose petals as Brooke had decided that red or pink were too girly for Lucas.

He needed to think of something good.

* * *

Lunch had passed, but Brooke couldn't be bothered to eat. She had no energy-no desire to do anything really. Had all of this stemmed from her parents not sending a card, or what it something more than that? She wondered.

Brooke sunk down into the couch with the remote in one hand, a blanket in the other. She flicked through most of the channels, finally settling on an old friends re-run. Well this sure as hell wasn't how she imagined spending her birthday. She'd thought that even if she didn't have a party, at least her, Haley, Peyton, Lucas and Nathan would go out to a club somewhere, and they'd all have a good time.

She stared blankly at the t.v, deciding to switch it off after she had gotten sick of watching America's Next Top Model which had come on after friends had finished. Brooke looked down at her outfit. Sweats with a tank top underneath. Hardly the glamorous birthday outfit she had planned.

* * *

It had taken him a few hours but Lucas finally had Brooke's birthday surprise set up. At least he had already bought her present a few weeks ago. God only knows how long it would have taken him to choose something today, because it had taken him long enough when he knew exactly what he was looking for. He hoped that she wouldn't notice that he hadn't cooked the food himself, and that in fact, it was take out, cleverly arranged so that it looked like he'd cooked it.

The longest part of getting ready was actually, getting ready. He didn't understand how Brooke could take this long to choose her outfits every day, it had driven him insane picking something suitable to wear tonight. Still, she always looked amazing, so the outfit-deliberating must have paid off.

He looked at himself in the mirror. He had a light blue jumper on, one that he had bought recently when he was shopping with Brooke. He had only really bought it because her eyes lit up when she saw up, her telling him that it would look perfect on him as it would 'bring out the blue in his eyes.' But thinking about it, it did suit him, and teamed with the dark blue jeans, his eyes did look bluer.

* * *

Brooke lay on her bed, mascara running onto her pillow. Peyton had called to tell her that she couldn't make dinner because her Dad was sick, and she needed to go visit him in hospital, so Brooke had rung Haley to tell her that they should cancel and do something next weekend. Haley had offered to come over, but Brooke had told her to 'go have phone sex with Nathan to get him pumped for the game', faking a laugh through her silent tears as she did so.

So now, at 7:00pm on the night of her birthday, Brooke Davis lay crying on her bed, her back to the door which led outside. She wanted to stop crying-she didn't even know what she was crying for, but she couldn't. She'd tried to block out all thoughts of Lucas, wondering whether he was having a good time at the basketball camp.

'Of course he is' she thought. She didn't even hear the knock on her door through the sound of her crying, which she could no longer keep silenced.

Lucas waited for her to answer, getting more and more anxious with each second which passed that she hadn't come to the door. He knocked again, harder this time, but there was still no answer. Lucas tried peeping through the hole in the door lock, and upon seeing Brooke's figure lying on the bed, he knocked again, but this time walked straight in.

"Brooke?"

* * *

_Sorry to leave it on a (sort-of) cliffhanger there. Thankyou so much for all of the reviews you've given me-It enspired me to write more for you guys, perhaps you'll like the next chapter better. I won't say any more..._


	3. I'll Always Be There

**What Is A Birthday Anyway?**

**Author-**Emily-Grace Mendes (Brookebynature)

**Disclaimer-** I don't own any of the characters, but I wish I did. Then I wouldn't have to rely on my dad for money...

**A/N- **So sorry it's taken me this long to update, but this site wouldn't let me load a document, so God knows what happened there. Anyways, thanks for the reviews guys, hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.

* * *

I'll Always Be There

"Lucas…..what?" Brooke quickly wiped at her face with the back of her hand and sat up, straightening her shirt as she did so. She went to get up off the bed, but Lucas sat beside her before she had the chance.

"Aren't you supposed to be playing in a game right now?" Brooke asked, sniffing and dipping her head so that he couldn't see the tears in her eyes.

"Aren't you supposed to be celebrating your birthday right now?" Lucas asked instead of replying. She nodded silently, but then threw her whole body into him, letting him hold her as she broke down in violent sobs.

"Nobody came Lucas" she cried, her hair sticking to her wet face. "Peyton, my parents. I didn't even get a card off them"

Lucas pulled Brooke to him, his heart actually aching for her.

"I'm sorry Brooke" he whispered into her hair, stroking it with one hand while gently rubbing her back with the other.

"Why didn't they come Lucas? What did I ever do that was that bad that they wouldn't want to even ring me on my birthday?"

She could barely get her words out, but he heard them, not clearly through the muffled sound they made against his jumper, but he heard them all the same.

"I don't know" he said softly "But I'll bet they regret it later, especially when they see how beautiful you look"

"Don't be stupid Lucas, I'm a mess" she said, still crying into his chest as he held her even tighter, breathing in her strawberry scent.

"You're not a mess Brooke, and you look beautiful. You always do" he whispered, shutting his eyes, trying his best not to cry with her. Now wasn't the time, he had to be strong for her, be there for her. Nobody else was.

Broke stopped crying and pulled back from Lucas, moving her hand to wipe away the mascara smudges, but he stopped her, placing his hand on top of hers which was resting on her cheek. He moved his thumb gently, catching the last of the tears as she shut her eyes, staying still as she felt shivers going down her spine. Lucas mistook it for being cold and he took off his jumper, draping it around her shoulders.

"I have jumpers of my own in there you know" she laughed a little, indicating her closet.

"Then how come you always wear that grey hoody of mine?" he asked, raising his eyebrows as she caught his eye.

"I just said I _have_ jumpers of my own. I didn't say I was going to wear them"

Lucas laughed, and she smiled back at him, the sparkle in her eyes returning slightly.

"That's more like my cheery" he said as she got up off the bed. "Now you have to come with me because I have your present.

"Ooh a present!" Brooke jumped up clapping her hands. Lucas laughed at her reaction, but it got caught in his throat when he saw her dimpled smile. Every time she smiled like that it made him want to kiss her and close his eyes and just stare at her, all at the same time. He shook himself out of it and smiled back at her.

"Yeah but it's at my house so you might want to put that on" he said, motioning to his jumper.

"Nah" she replied, holding it out to him. "It looks better on you"

* * *

They walked down the street, Brooke leaning in to Lucas as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. He saw the goose bumps on her arms and rubbed them gently, earning him a smile. 

"You should've taken the jumper when you had the chance" he laughed.

"Yeah but then I wouldn't get to enjoy the view of you in it" she replied softly, meaning every word. He knew she did, and he dropped a kiss on the top of her head, closing his eyes as he did so.

By the time they had reached Lucas's house, Brooke's feet were hurting and her eyes were sore and tired from crying. He opened the door and led her in, hearing her catch her breath as she looked at the sight in front of her.

The lights were turned down low, just allowing for the room to look welcoming and comfortable, which it did pretty much all of the time anyway. There were a few candles scattered around-he hadn't gone over the top, just made sure that there was enough to give the room a subtle glow. The couches had been pushed back slightly and the coffee table had been cleared of its usual clutter to make way for the plates and glasses that were positioned neatly and carefully at either side. On the floor were two large cushions and a small box beside one of them.

"Luke it's beautiful" Brooke gasped, staring in awe at the sight before her. Never had she imagined that someone would go to so much trouble to do something nice for her.

"You can come in you know" he laughed softly, holding out his hand. Brooke took it and gave a gentle squeeze, her heart beating faster.

"Thank you so much"

Lucas didn't reply, but instead gave Brooke a lingering kiss on her forehead, taking in the scent of her hair and the feel of her skin. He tugged at her hand, shutting the door behind them, and lead her over to the table, handing her a cushion.

"Thanks" she said softly as she took it from him, their eyes locking as Lucas released Brooke's hand, giving it one last squeeze.

"I'll just get the food" Lucas said as he left Brooke sitting on the floor, her legs crossed in an uncomfortable-looking position, when the truth was, she'd barely felt more comfortable in her life. When just a half an hour ago, she felt like she did, Brooke could barely believe how much better she felt, just for having Lucas _there_ for her.

She looked up to see Lucas balancing three plates: one of spring rolls, another with chicken and noodles, and the final one with salad. He stopped at the table, unsure of which plate to put down first. Brooke giggled and took the spring rolls from him, setting them down on the table as she looked at him quizzically.

"What's cheery brooding for?" he asked, setting the two other plates down.

"You forgot the chop sticks" she laughed, pointing to the table mats which were underneath a plate with a napkin, but no cutlery.

"Right" Lucas laughed "Well I'm no good with chop sticks, so how does good old fashioned knifes and forks sound?"

Brooke giggled at him but nodded her head "Sounds perfect"

Brooke soon found that she was actually hungry, especially since she hadn't eaten all day.

"Brooke Penelope Davis, are you actually going to leave me any food?" Lucas joked, digging his fork into the last spring roll before Brooke could get it.

"Hey!" she replied indignantly, having to pause to swallow the mouthful of food before she could say anything else. "It's my birthday! I get to eat what I want"

Lucas laughed and cut the spring roll in two. "There you go"

"Thank you, but you can have it"

"I want you to have half" Lucas laughed

"Well if you insist" she giggled, taking the bigger half and putting it on her plate, giving him a mischievous grin before she took a large bite, nodding to tell him that she was enjoying it."

* * *

"So I guess you like my cooking then?" he asked as Brooke put down her knife and fork and wiped her mouth with her napkin. 

"I liked the take-out's cooking" she laughed

"Hey! I made this"

"Yeah, and I made these plates"

Lucas didn't reply as he saw the shine in her eyes as her dimpled smile spread across her face.

"What makes you think I didn't make it?" Lucas asked after a few seconds

"Um, I don't know, maybe the fact that I can see the boxes in the kitchen"

"Damn it" Lucas cursed. Brooke laughed and then picked up her cushion, throwing it gently beside Lucas before she sat back down on it.

"But thank you so much for doing this Luke" she said quietly, almost whispering. "You never told me why you're not playing basketball."

"Because I needed to come here" he replied honestly.

"Why?"

"It's your birthday"

"But you gave up a chance of a life time to just be sat here with me on the floor, eating take out?"

"I'd rather be doing this" Lucas said, taking her hands in his. "You mean more to me than basketball Brooke."

"You should have stayed at the basket ball school" she said softly, not looking at Lucas,

"Why? To be miserable because I knew you were lying to me on the phone? To spend the entire game wishing I was with you?"

"Luke….." she whispered, but he cut her off.

"I left because I didn't want to be there as much as I wanted to be here. My heart wasn't there Brooke, it was with you. Now that's the end of it so I have to go into the kitchen a minute"

Lucas got up leaving Brooke in a stunned silence, her hand still tingling from the feeling that he gave her whenever he touched her. He came back out from the kitchen, holding a board which balanced a small but perfect-looking chocolate cake, complete with lit candles. He sung happy birthday to her, though Brooke's giggles and his own self-consciousness at his crackly voice. To Lucas, it was a bad attempt, but to Brooke it was perfect. She blew the candles out in one go, and made a wish as she cut them both a small slice. Instead of her usual wish for her parents to spend more time with her, she wished for something else, something that she wouldn't tell Lucas no matter how much he asked her.

"Wishes are to be kept secret Broody, otherwise they won't come true!"

* * *

Brooke helped Lucas to clear away the plates from the coffee table, although they decided to leave the washing up. With Karen still in New Zealand and Keith staying in Charlotte, there was nobody to tell them to keep the place tidy, so they decided to settle on the couch to watch a movie after they had pushed it back into its original place. 

Brooke curled up next to Lucas who gladly wrapped an arm around her, resting his hand on her hip which sent those familiar shivers down her spine. She rested her head on his chest, feeling him relax.

"Oh wait, I forgot to give you your present" Lucas said, getting up off the couch as Brooke forced herself to stay upright without him to lean on.

"But you already did all that for me" she said softly, her eyes showing him so much appreciation.

"Well I got you this too" he said handing her the box. She opened it slowly and gasped when she saw what was inside. It was a silver bracelet with all different silver charms hanging from it. Brooke traced her finger along t gently, taking in the beauty of her gift. There was a heart on the middle of the bracelet which was bigger than the rest of the charms. She looked at it and noticed the inscription.

'Happy Birthday Brooke'

She stayed silent, not able to find the words to tell Lucas how much she loved it.

"I wasn't sure if you'd like it" he started "I wanted to get something that nobody else would have and I couldn't……" Brooke silenced him with her lips, placing a delicate but passionate kiss on his, tracing his bottom lip gently with the tip of tongue. She pulled back to look in his eyes which were busy searching hers for any sense of doubt or regret. Seeing nothing but love and passion, he kissed her back, keeping her body supported with one hand as he gently caressed her cheek with the other. This time she broke off again, but rested her forehead against his, breathing heavily as her lips longed to keep his on them.

"It's beautiful Lucas" she whispered, still trying to catch her breath "I love it"

She rested her head back on his chest as his arm wrapped round her again, tighter this time, as if he was going to loose her. Brooke sensed this and leant up to kiss him softly on his lips again, placing a hand on his chest, feeling safe in the knowledge that it was right to hold each other, and that they didn't have to hide their feelings.

* * *

_I'll definately do another part to this story, please review, perhaps with some ideas if you want it turned into a full-length fic._

_Emily-Grace xxx_


	4. Safe In The Knowledge That You're There

**What Is A Birthday Anyway?**

**Author- **Emily-Grace Mendes (Brookebynature)

**Disclaimer-** I don't own either Brooke or Lucas. Damnit :(

**A/N- **So I know this chapter is super short, but I haven't updated for ages, and I thought you reviewers should have something to read. I hate sound sound like somone who advertises their other fics, but I just wanted to tell you to check out my two others 'Life is what you make it' and 'Crazy for you baby' because they aren't getting many reviews. I just wanted to raise awareness lol. So If you are reading this, please REVIEW! lol

* * *

Chapter 4: Safe In The Knowledge That You're There

The movie finished with Lucas almost asleep from the comfortable position that he was in with Brooke's warm body against him. The balét dancing was normally enough to send him off to sleep anyway, he had no idea why Brooke liked 'Uptown Girls' so much. Yet he still managed to fight the sleepy feeling, smiling whenever he saw Brooke get excited about a certain part of the movie or holding her tighter when there was a sad scene.

Throughout most of the movie though, Lucas had been staring at Brooke, occasionally dropping soft kisses on her head or nuzzling her neck. He hadn't realised that she wasn't particularly paying attention either, and that she was really focusing on lying comfortably in his arms, secure in the knowledge that she wasn't alone, and that there was someone out there who really cared about her. That was all Brooke needed to know.

She craned her neck up to kiss him, moaning softly as she felt Lucas press his body against hers, closing the gap between them. Lucas rolled so that he was on top of her as Brooke opened her mouth wider to allow him to deepen the kiss. Brooke felt his tongue start to massage hers gently, and she moaned louder as she felt Lucas slide his hands softly under her shirt, tracing circles on her smooth skin.

She felt a rush of cold air as Lucas pulled away, straightening his sweater.

"What's the matter?" she asked, trying to catch her breath as she sat up, smoothing her hair down, a worried expression on her face.

"I've waited so long for this Brooke" he said, looking into her hazel eyes. "And I don't want to ruin it by making our relationship all about being physical. I want you to know that I'll wait if you're not ready, I want it to be _right_ this time Brooke"

"I think" Brooke said, giving Lucas a gentle kiss on his lips "That that is the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me and meant it. Thank you"

He kissed her again, caressing her cheek with his thumb until she pulled away.

"But I've waited so long for this too Lucas" she started, biting her lip, hesitating a little as to whether or not to tell him how she really felt. "But I really, _really _want you to make love to me tonight. Please"

It almost came out almost like a plea, and Brooke was even shocked herself at the realisation of how much she wanted him.

"If you're sure?" Lucas asked, his eyes searching hers for any sense of doubt or hesitation. She nodded and smiled, her real smile, showing him the dimples that he loved.

"Then we'll take it slow" Lucas said, kissing her softly, giving Brooke such a feeling of being utterly in love, that her heart actually hurt.

"I love you" she whispered breathlessly as they pulled away from each other, taking deep breaths to replace the air that they had lost.

"I love you too" he replied "More than anyone"

* * *

**Only one more chapter to go guys, I was thinking of maybe doing a sequel to this since easter break is coming up and I should have quitea lot more time to write :) Any ideas, let me know.**

**Oooh, also, if anyone knows the name/author of a fic where Brooke and Lucas have twins called Allie and Chloe, and a son called Rylan, please let me know. I need to read it lol.**

**Sorry for the constant rambling. xxx Please don't forget to REVIEW?**


	5. Utterly Content

**What Is A Birthday Anyway?**

**Author- **Emily-Grace Mendes

**Disclaimer- **I don't own any of the characters, or the show :(

**A/N-** Thankyou so much for all of the reviews you guys have given me for this pointless (as someone pointed out) fic. They were fun to read and I hope youhad fun reading this story. So this is this last chapter, a few people think a sequel would be good, so as an Easter Treat, I will ahve time to write one. Look out for it, it'll be called 'A Birthday To Die For' and it will be slightly different to this. However, it'll still be Brucas fluff, so that should keep you guys happy.

Please REVIEW this one last time. They mean a lot to me. xxx

ENJOY

* * *

Utterly Content

Lucas slid his hands over Brooke's flat stomach and under her top, causing her back to arch and her fingers to slightly dig into Lucas's back. Not that he minded. He loved being this close to her, and the fact that both of them felt the same way this time made it all that more special. For a whole year they'd been practically best friends, closer to each other than they had been even when they were dating, both wanting more, yet afraid to spoil what they already had.

But none of that mattered now. They were both absorbed in the feeling the other gave them, etching every memory of the evening into their minds. Lucas pulled away quickly, gasping for air before Brooke attached her lips back onto his, slipping her tongue into his warm mouth.

Cushions had been thrown off the couch, and the t.v was still on in the background. Lucas lay on top of Brooke on the couch, supporting his weight with his arms that were positioned either side of her small frame, keeping the distance between them at a minimum.

Lucas lifted Brooke up slightly with one of his hands, wrapping it around her back to keep her from falling. Instinctively, she wrapped her legs around him as he managed to lift them both of the couch, their lips never once breaking apart.

He made his way to his room, by which time Brooke had managed to shimmy up his body so that her legs were now around his waist and she was able to hold herself up to pull the wife beater over his head. Instead of his lips travelling back to hers, Lucas attached them to the spot on her neck that he remembered she loved, just below her ear.

"Mmm Lucas" she moaned into his ear, just hoarsely enough for him to almost loose it as he laid her down on his bed, falling directly on top of her. Brooke started to pull at the belt around his jeans, but Lucas held her hands gently away from that area.

"We said we'd go slow" he whispered breathlessly, wanting to savour every moment of being with her. She was too breathless to reply, so she responded with a nod as she closed her eyes again when she felt him suck on her neck.

Lucas broke away from Brooke, just as she felt like her skin might melt under his touch. She'd never felt so good being with Lucas, somehow there was even more lust than last time. But now there was something else too. Love and passion. He lifted her up slightly so that he could remove her shirt, gasping when he saw the sight of her in her red bra. He'd definitely not appreciated her enough the last time. Brooke watched as his eyes traced every curve of her body, but after a while, she couldn't wait any longer to kiss him, and captured his lips, caressing the bottom of them lightly with her teeth.

It was Lucas' turn to moan softly when she let her hand wander to the back of his neck, tracing small circles with her fingertips as she continued to kiss him, loving the feeling of her bare stomach against his. Brooke's hands travelled once again to Lucas' belt, but this time he didn't stop her. She quickly undid the clasp, followed by the button and zipper. Lucas caught her lips with his, and pushed his jeans down, kicking them off.

They continued to kiss as they took it in turns, peeling items of clothing from each other. When they were left in just their underwear, Brooke flipped Lucas over so that she was straddling him, but once again, Lucas caught her hands as she started to undo her bra. It surprised her that he was in control this time, and perhaps even more surprisingly, she actually enjoyed it more. Last time when they had been together, Brooke had always been the one to initiate sex, and she had always been in control. Lying under Lucas once more was giving her a feeling that she'd never experienced before. She loved wondering what he was going to do to her, where he was going to kiss her, and when she would actually get to feel him inside of her.

"Lucas please" she gasped, inhaling deeply as she looked into his eyes. He kissed her softly once more before he slid his hands slowly around Brooke's back, knowing full well that he was teasing her, and he loved it. Brooke bit her lip from moaning loudly at the feeling of her skin burning in his wake as Lucas undid her bra clasp, peeling it slowly away from her chest, leaving her almost completely exposed and vulnerable to him.

He kissed his way from her lips, down her neck, pausing briefly at the spot on her neck where a purple mark was now starting to form before he continued to leave a trail of kisses down her chest to her stomach. Lucas stopped as reached the silky red material of her thong, letting his breath out to make her skin tingle, causing a suppressed moan to escape her lips. He smiled at how she responded to his touch, making her want him even more.

"Lucas" she said one last time before he brought his hand down to her thigh, slowly sliding it upwards, watching as goose bumps started to appear on her legs. Brooke arched her back towards him, her fingertips moving to the hem of his boxers. She closed her eyes, hoping that he wouldn't stop her. She needed him.

Lucas let Brooke remove his underwear, and he did the same to her, kissing her as he threw her thong on top of the pile of clothes that had now formed on the floor. She ran her hands appreciatively over his chest, feeling the defined lines under her fingers.

"You look good" she managed to say before he leant down to kiss her as he slowly entered her, releasing moans from them both.

Their bodies moved gently in time with each other, neither of them missed a beat. They both managed to remember what the other had liked previously, and Lucas made sure to kiss her this time. As Brooke started to feel herself near climax, she held onto Lucas' shoulders as he leant down once more to kiss her before he felt her body shake underneath him.

It lasted longer than many other times either of them had had sex, which was surprising since both of them had wanted it for so long. They had taken their time, finding out exactly what the other liked. Lucas made sure that he paid attention to every single part of her body, leaving nothing untouched or unkissed.

She laid there in his arms, utterly content to listen to his heart beat as the both caught their breaths.

"That was amazing" Brooke said when she had finally found the strength to talk. Lucas looked at her and nodded.

"I missed you" he replied, holding her closer to him.

Lucas watched as Brooke's eyes started to drop and her breathing steady, the smooth lines of her chest under the covers rise up and down. He planted a soft kiss on her forehead as she snuggled closer to him and he wrapped his arm around her back.

"Happy Birthday Brooke"

* * *


End file.
